Obtenebration
Obtenebration is the trademark Discipline of clan Lasombra which is the unearthly control over shadows. Details Obtenebration is said to further damn the vampire who uses it, who removes himself further from God's grace and into the dark pull of the Abyss. For this reason, the user is shunned by animals and humans alike1. Proficient users may manifest physical changes: Eyes become pools of utter darkness, shadows move of their own accord in her presence, and from time to time, spontaneous Obtenebration effects may manifest2. The unnatural darkness summoned by Obtenebration is extremely frightening to mortals, animals, and even other Cainites unaccustomed to its use. The exact nature of this Discipline is unknown even among its greatest masters, and it has been a subject of religious, philosophical, and metaphysical debate among vampires for millennia. Its greatest scholars are the followers of the Path of Night and practitioners of Abyss Mysticism, which draws on knowledge of this Discipline in its rituals. While fairly common within the Sabbat, Obtenebration is virtually nonexistent among Camarilla vampires and anyone seen using it would be regarded with extreme suspicion. Standard Powers * Shadow Play: Move and shape the natural shadows around you * Shroud of Night: Blanket an area in a cloud of unnatural shadow that obscures light, sound, and heat * Arms of the Abyss : Summon black tentacles from the shadows to assist you * ** Black Metamorphosis: Encase your body in nightmarish armor and grow black tentacles from your sides ** Nightshades: Create temporary objects made of shadow * Tenebrous Form: Transform into pure shadow that can only be harmed by fire, sunlight, or magic Rituals The rituals of Obtenebration were developed by Lasombra thaumaturges known as Abyss Mystics, and as such when one's knowledge of Obtenebration includes rituals this Discipline is sometimes instead called Abyss Mysticism. * ** Pierce the Mask: Permanently gain the ability to see through darkness ** The Shadow of Hands That Serve: Summon a small abyssal shadow to serve as a spy or servant ** Weight of Shadows: Control naturally occurring shadows * ** The Heart That Beats in Silence: Summon a more powerful abyssal shadow that can attack foes ** Transubstantiation of Essence: Channel the Abyss to heal your wounds more efficiently ** Feed the Darkness: Feed through the touch of an Arm of the Abyss * ** Drinking the Blood of Ahriman: Raise Physical Attributes to your Obtenebration rating and use Obtenebration powers more easily ** Calling the Hungry Shade: Summon a powerful abyssal creature called a Hungry Shade and attempt to bind it to your service ** Abyssal Threads: Attach a thread to a person or object to the wrist of the caster * ** Reflections of Hollow Revelation: Use a translucent orb of shadow to spy on places miles away ** Maw of Ahriman: Turn the mouth of the caster into a portal to the Abyss * ** Whispers in the Dark: Fall into torpor and learn hidden secrets from the void ** Ahriman's Wight: Reinforce the flesh with the Abyss Category:Disciplines